


I'm Crazy For You

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Actor RPF, Deception (2008) RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ewan McGregor acts beside Hugh Jackman in a 2008 film calledDeception. They were both married to women for quite a few years, but do they still love their wives as much as they always did after meeting one another?





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Crazy For U"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkaXbgBbbuM) by Big Time Rush.
> 
> A little while back I got into a new ship and I wanted to write a chaptered fic about them so badly. So here it is. I changed the children's and wife's names to made up names.

36-year-old Scottish actor Ewan McGregor got himself a leading part in the film _Deception_ alongside Australian actor Hugh Jackman, who would soon turn 39.

The film had scenes which were either shot in New York or in Spain and it was set to premiere at the end of April 2008.

When the two actors met each other on their first day of shooting, they became good friends pretty quickly.  
They bonded over adoption children. Ewan had a 5-year-old girl who he and his wife Louise adopted after becoming parents of two daughters in 1996 and 2002.  
Hugh's wife Nancy suffered two miscarriages before the couple decided to adopt. They became the adoption parents of a boy and a girl, who were respectively born in 2000 and 2005.

Ewan shared quite a few scenes with Hugh during the five months they were shooting and the Scottish actor slowly fell in love with his Australian co-star.  
The way Hugh cared for the people around him, made him the perfect person to work with. He was also the most handsome man Ewan had ever met.  
The first film the younger man saw of his colleague was the first _X-Men_ film and he thought Hugh played a fantastic _Wolverine_ with an amazingly ripped body.

Ewan shouldn't fall in love with Hugh Jackman, because he was married to Louise, but the 36-year-old couldn't help himself that his co-star made him go weak.

~-~-~-~-~

A few weeks into shooting the film, the director gave his cast a short break.  
Ewan went back to London to attend a party at his close friend Jonny Lee Miller's place. A lot of the other male guests were mates of the Scotsman.

Jonny pulled Ewan aside during the party, because the 35-year-old felt that there was something off about his friend. "What's going on with you, Ewan?"  
"Nothing," the older man replied. "Why are you asking?"  
"Because there's definitely something going on. You're acting different from normal."  
Ewan knew this was the time to talk about his feelings. "You're right, Jonny. There is something."  
"Then talk to me. I'm here for you, Ewan. I'm your friend, remember."  
"I'm in love with somebody else," the Scotsman sighed. "I have feelings for Hugh Jackman."  
Jonny looked shocked. "Hugh Jackman? As in your current co-star?"  
"Yes. I don't know what to do. I can't be in love with him. I'm married to a woman for Christ sake."  
"Have you talked to Hugh about it?"  
"I haven't and I never will."  
"Maybe he likes you back."  
"Yeah, of course THE Hugh Jackman likes me back," Ewan sarcastically replied. "He would never like me the way I like him."  
Jonny shook his head. "You would only know that if you talked to him."  
"I'm not going to talk to him, Jonny. Let's just stop talking about it. I told you what's going on with me and I'd like to keep it that way. So, don't you dare to talk about this conversation with anyone else."  
"I would never do that, Ewan. You know that."  
"I'll hold you to that."

~-~-~-~-~

The short break from shooting _Deception_ was over. The cast and crew were in New York to continue shooting the film.  
The director and a few members of the cast were enjoying dinner in the restaurant of the hotel they were staying in.  
Hugh left the table earlier than the others, but he forgot his cell phone at their table. Ewan would be so kind to bring the phone back to his co-star.

Ewan knocked on the door of the hotel room in which Hugh slept. Within a few seconds the Aussie opened the door. "Hi."  
"Hi, you forgot this in the restaurant," the younger actor said as he handed the cell phone over.  
"Oi, how could I forget my phone? Thank you, Ewan."  
"You're welcome."  
Hugh took a step back. "Would you like to come in? There are drinks in the minibar."  
Ewan smiled. "That would be lovely, Hugh."

"Can I talk to you about something?" Hugh asked the other man while he sat down on the bed.  
"Of course. I'm all ears," Ewan nodded as he sat down as well.  
"Please, can you promise me you won't talk to anybody else about this?"  
The Scotsman held out his hand. "I swear. You can trust me. What you're about to tell me won't leave this room."  
"Excellent," Hugh replied as he shook hands with his co-star.

"Nancy cheated on me," the Aussie started. "I saw her having sex with her male best friend, who isn't gay like she told me."  
Ewan put a hand on Hugh's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Does she know you know?"  
"No, she doesn't, and I'd like to keep it that way."  
Before the Scottish actor could stop himself, he pulled himself forward by the other man's shoulder. He softly kissed Hugh's lips.  
It didn't take Hugh long to hungrily kiss back.  
A few moans escaped from the men's lips, but before things let anywhere further, they stopped.

~-~-~-~-~

The first film premiere of _Deception_ was in London in the last week of April 2008.  
The cast, crew and other famous people from the British film business were invited to the red carpet. Hugh and Ewan both went by themselves to the premiere.  
"Hey! How are you?" asked Ewan his colleague when they met up on the red carpet while they got their pictures taken by the photographers.  
Hugh put his arm 'round Ewan's shoulder and showed a big smile. "Hi. I'm good. You?"  
"I'm doing alright, thanks."

Everyone gathered 'round for the afterparty. Hugh and Ewan had a lot of fun together by laughing at each other's jokes.  
"Are you staying here in London, Hugh?" the Scotsman asked when the party came to an end.  
"Yeah, I'm staying in a hotel close by. It's only a 10-minute drive from here."  
"That's indeed not far from here."  
"Why don't we share a cab on the way back? We can chat some more then."  
"Okay. Let's go then," Ewan replied.

The cab stopped outside of the hotel Hugh was staying in.  
"Would you like to come inside?" the Australian asked.  
Ewan smiled before they both left the cab after paying the driver. "Yes, that would be nice."

"My wife chose her best friend over me," Hugh told when both men sat down on the bed.  
"You're getting a divorce?"  
The older actor nodded. "Yes."  
"Well, to be honest with you, I'm going to divorce my wife too."  
"Why?"  
"I realised I'm in love with somebody else and I think about this person 24/7," Ewan said. "I would only stay with Louise for the kids, but that's not a healthy relationship."  
"And does this person like you back?"  
"I don't know. I never told them."  
Hugh grinned. "Then you probably should. It's always possible they like you back."  
Ewan smiled back as he moved closer to the other man. "You may be right about that."

The Australian grabbed his co-star by the cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips.  
"Did you like that?" Hugh asked when the short kiss was over.  
"I didn't like it. I loved it," the Scotsman replied. "Please, do it again."  
A lot of small kisses followed between the two men. They both grew excited when the kisses slowly got heated.  
"Have you ever had sex with a man?" Ewan asked.  
Hugh shook his head. "To be honest with you, no, I haven't. Have you?"  
"I never gone anywhere further than kissing. Which means that's all the experience I have with men."  
"Then I'd like to make love to you, even without really knowing how," the older actor explained with a grin.

"That was fantastic," Ewan commented when the love making was done. Both men lay under the duvet panting from their session.  
Hugh rolled onto his side and looked at his bed partner with a hand under his head. "You're absolutely amazing in bed."  
"I can say the same about you," the Scotsman said. "Are you going back to Australia tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I am. The kids are waiting for me."  
"I don't want you to go, Hugh. Move in with me."  
The older actor opened his mouth and closed it again. "Shouldn't we be together for a bit longer before taking such a big step?"  
"Yeah, we probably should. But I want to have you close to me and you won't be when you're living in Australia."  
"You and your wife are getting a divorce. I don't want to barge into your kids’ lives in the same week. No way that they can handle such big changes in such a short time."  
"But you are Hugh Jackman! I'm sure my daughters will love you."  
"You may be right, Ewan, but I don't want to barge in as their Dad's new boyfriend while the divorce isn't even settled."  
"My boyfriend?" Ewan commented.  
"Yeah, I do want to be your boyfriend, but I'd like to take things slow. Our kids need to be okay with their parents getting a divorce first. Then we'll see where our relationship takes us."  
"Then we're going to take things slow as long-distance boyfriends, if you'd like that."  
"I'd like that very much, darling," Hugh replied before he kissed his bed partner lovingly on the lips. "I'd love to be your boyfriend."  
Ewan showed a big smile. "I'd love to be your boyfriend too."

~-~-~-~-~

After a couple of months Ewan and Hugh's kids got used to the idea of their parents not being together anymore.  
Ewan's oldest daughter Rachel found out pretty quickly that her Dad was dating someone new. Her parents let her watch the _X-Men_ films, in which she loved Hugh as _Wolverine_. Which meant she didn't have a problem with her Dad dating one of her favourite actors.  
Hugh's son Ben caught his father on the phone when he told Ewan he loved him.  
Before the two men knew it, all their children knew about their relationship.

Nancy knew about the long-distance relationship of her ex-husband. She was in such a relationship as well with her best friend Tim.  
Tim was born and raised in London, but lived in Australia for a bit for his job. During that period he met Nancy and they fell in love with each other pretty quickly.  
Hugh's ex-wife wanted to move to London with her new boyfriend, but she couldn't if Hugh didn't want to do the same, because of their children.  
Luckily for Nancy, Hugh couldn't wait to move in with Ewan in London.

~-~-~-~-~

Ewan was on his way home when it started to rain in London. He didn't brought an umbrella with him, because it wasn't raining when he left the house.  
The Scotsman hurried to get home before he was soaked from the rain, but he didn't know someone was following him.  
"Ewan!" he heard all of the sudden.  
Ewan turned around and saw his boyfriend standing in front of him. "Hugh! What are you doing here?"  
The Australian actor kissed his better half softly on the lips instead of answering his question. "I love you so much, Ewan."  
"I love you too, Hugh."  
"I'm came over all this way to tell you that I'd love to move in with you."  
Ewan showed his biggest smile before he shared another kiss with his boyfriend. "Let's go home, then."


	2. Part II

It was a month until Hugh Jackman had to play the role of _Wolverine_ again. This meant he was on a diet of rice with steamed chicken and broccoli while he was in the gym about three hours a day.

Ewan McGregor was on a diet which was the complete opposite of his boyfriend. Because of his double main role in the third season of _Fargo_ , he had to gain weight and shave off his hair.

The couple sat in front of their television, watching some drama film on _Netflix_.  
Because of all the water Hugh was drinking for his diet, the Australian had to use the toilet quite a lot of times.  
"Can you pause the film, please?" Hugh asked his partner. "I have to pee."  
"Really? Again?" You just used the loo," Ewan replied as he paused the film for the umpteenth time. "Can you get me a pint of ice cream then?"

Hugh came back with the _Cookie Dough_ flavoured _Ben & Jerry's_ and a spoon. "There you go. Your favourite."  
The Scotsman kissed his boyfriend. "Thank you."

"Do you want some?" Ewan asked while he ate the ice cream.  
"You know I shouldn't, darling. But I have another idea," Hugh responded before he took the spoon from his partner and scooped some _Cookie Dough_. "Can you lick it off?"  
Ewan did as he was asked and licked the spoon clean.  
The older actor held his boyfriend's cheeks while he used his tongue to get the melting ice cream from the other man's tongue. "Hmm. Delicious."  
They did the same thing with the ice cream two more times, which made Hugh excited to move to the bedroom. He kissed his partner lovingly in the neck several times.  
"No-no," Ewan spoke as he pushed his boyfriend a little. "I'm still watching this. You have to wait another 20 minutes. Then I'm all yours."  
Hugh tried to get the other actor excited as well by putting a hand close to Ewan's private region, but the Scotsman wasn't having it.

After the film finished, the Australian pulled his partner up from the sofa and pushed him towards the stairs. He waited long enough and he missed the feeling of his boyfriend's body so close to his in such an intimate way.  
"Someone is a bit eager to get in my pants," Ewan laughed as the couple reached the master bedroom.  
Hugh smiled. "I waited long enough today to get you naked."  
The two men kissed passionately while clothes were pulled off and thrown across the floor.  
"I love you so much," they said at the same time before they showed each other what they were capable of in the bedroom.


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mpreg warning!**

Hugh Jackman and Ewan McGregor were staying in their house in London while Hugh was busy being an actor. Ewan had some time off before they needed him on set again.

The Australian wasn't home, because of a night shoot, which meant his boyfriend was sleeping on his own in their king size bed.

~-~-~-~-~

It was 2 am when Ewan woke up with horrendous stomach pain. He screamed, thinking it was his appendix.  
His three daughters - who were staying with him at the moment - stormed inside.  
"Dad? What's wrong?" eldest daughter Rachel asked.  
"Rachel, please, call an ambulance," Ewan begged the 15-year-old. "My stomach's killing me."  
While Rachel called 999, her younger sister Lily used her Dad's phone to reach Hugh, but the actor didn't answer his phone until the fifth call.  
"Hey, darling, is everything alright?" the Australian spoke as he answered the phone, thinking it was his boyfriend who called him.  
"It's Lily. Daddy has to go to hospital. His stomach hurts too much to handle," the 10-year-old replied. "He thinks his appendix's about to burst."  
"Did you call for an ambulance?" Hugh asked concerned.  
"Rachel did. They're on their way."  
"Call me when you know which hospital they're taking him, Lily."  
"I will. Bye."

The ambulance took Ewan to _The Royal London Hospital_ and Hugh was trying to get there by car as soon as he could.

They tested the Scotsman when he was hospitalised before the older actor arrived.  
"What's going on, Ewan?" Hugh said as he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead and the lips. "Lily gave me quite a scare on the phone."  
"Are you Mr McGregor's partner?" a female doctor asked when she walked into her patient's room.  
"Yes, I'm his boyfriend."  
"Alright, Ewan, we've done several tests to find out what's wrong."  
"Is it my appendix?" the younger man wondered.  
"No, it's not your appendix," the doctor replied with a smile. "You're in labour."  
"He's pregnant?!" Hugh spoke in shock. "That's impossible. I was sterilised when Ben was adopted."  
"It's possible the sterilisation wasn't 100% completed, Mr Jackman, which gives you a tiny chance of getting your partner pregnant."  
"I don't care how it's possible I got pregnant, I want this baby out of me! Now!" Ewan screamed out of pain.

~-~-~-~-~

The baby was delivered the natural way in a few hours, at the time of 9:06 am.  
"It's a boy!" let the midwife know while the baby cried out loud.  
Ewan was exhausted from the delivery, but was the happiest man alive when they let him hold his son, who was wrapped in a towel. "He's absolutely beautiful. He looks just like you, Hugh."  
The older actor looked closely at their baby with tears in his eyes. "He does."  
Ewan put the boy in the other father's arms. "Here's Daddy!"

Within seconds between Hugh holding the baby and Ewan laying down on the bed, the Scotsman went ill by turning very pale.  
"He's still losing a lot of blood! We have to send him to an OR!" the midwife ordered.  
Hugh stood there on his own in the hospital room with his son in his arms while they moved his boyfriend towards the operation room.

~-~-~-~-~

The Australian paced up and down in the room while the baby was asleep. Hugh was in love with his son and he couldn't quite believe everything that had happened that morning. He thought this was one big dream.  
Ewan's girls stepped inside the room to visit their new-born brother. His father put his finger in front of his lips to explain they needed to be quiet.  
"Where's Daddy?" 10-year-old Adelyn whispered.  
"He lost a lot of blood, Adelyn. They took him to an OR."  
"But he's going to okay, right?"  
"I don't know," Hugh replied. "They're going to do everything they can to stop the bleeding."  
"I'm sure everything will be fine. He's our Dad. He can handle anything," Rachel said.

It took the surgeons about two hours to fix the bleeding Ewan was suffering from after giving birth.  
They brought the Scotsman back into the hospital room while he was still asleep.  
"The surgery went well. We were able to stop the bleeding," one of the surgeons told Hugh. "The downside to this is, your partner has to take things slow for 6 weeks, because of the stitches."  
The older actor, who held his sleeping son close to his beating heart, breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd have done if I lost him."  
Hugh and the male doctor shook hands. "You're welcome, Mr Jackman. I was wondering, what's your son's name?"  
"We weren't able to choose a name, yet. We'll think of a name when Ewan's awake again."

About an hour later Ewan slowly woke up from his surgery.  
"Hello, darling," Hugh spoke softly to his boyfriend.  
The Scotsman smiled back. "Hey."  
The older man laid their son on Ewan's chest. "Here's our little baby boy."  
"Hello, Lucas. I'm your Dad or technically your Mom, because I gave birth to you."  
"Lucas?"  
"I've always thought of a boy's name in case I'd ever get a son. Lucas was the first name I thought of."  
"It's a fantastic name, but he deserves a middle name as well."  
"What about naming him after our fathers?"  
"Lucas Christopher James," Hugh smiled.  
"Jackman," Ewan completed.  
"Why does he get my last name? He deserves your last name as much as mine."  
"Because you didn't give birth to him. And you also already have two kids and I have three. With Lucas getting your last name we're even."  
The Australian pressed a kiss on his son's head. "Lucas Christopher James Jackman it is then."


	4. Part IV

Ewan McGregor and Hugh Jackman were a happy blended family with 6 children when they decided to go on holiday to Australia to visit Hugh's siblings and his father Christopher.  
Hugh had planned a surprise for his boyfriend's birthday. They would go on a hike while their kids stayed with Chris.

"This view is absolutely stunning," Ewan spoke as he looked at the amazing landscapes of Sydney.  
"Oh shoot! My shoe's untied," Hugh said before he knelt down and he slowly pulled a box out of the pocket of his coat.  
His boyfriend's eyes didn't leave the view until he heard his name. The Scotsman looked down at the other man and he couldn't quite believe what was about to happen.  
"My dearly beloved Ewan. You complete me. Of all people you could choose to be with, you chose to be with me, which I'm forever grateful for. Your smile and the sound of your laugh lightens up my life and they make all the darkness disappear. I will love you until the end of time," Hugh said as he held Ewan's right hand and he opened the box. "Ewan Gordon McGregor, will you marry me?"  
Ewan was speechless. He had no idea his boyfriend had planned this proposal.  
"Please, darling, don't leave me hanging."  
Eventually there was an answer. "Yes, Hugh Michael Jackman, I'd love to."  
Hugh got up from his knees and he kissed his fiancé lovingly on the lips before he put the ring on Ewan's finger. "I love you so so much, Ewan."  
"I love you too, Hugh."


End file.
